What a Scene
by Patchwork Poltergeist
Summary: Songfic. Sequal to "Dust in the Wind". After Zim's "defeat" Dib also has some thinking to do... R/R please


Disclaimer/AN: I no own Invader Zim…why the hell would I write a songfic about my own series? I don't own the song _"What a Scene" _either, that belongs to Goo Goo Dolls…or whatever.

Anyway, I never thought _"Dust in the Wind" _would get such nice feedback! And now that I know I don't suck at songfics, here's the sequel to _"Dust in the Wind"_, "_What a Scene" _Enjoy. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated. ^_^

Dib Membrane closed the heavy metal door, he could still hear the cheering of countless fans cheering outside for the one who supposedly "saved mankind" He started down the hall down to his condo, his feet aching and rubbing his head from a long day. He passed the other doors until he got to 20008 A, deluxe suite. He took out his brass key, which had the Swollen Eyeball symbol on it, and turned the lock and he entered the living room.

__

And when you're feeling all wrong in the back of your mind again

He approached his ebony leather couch and threw himself upon it with a exhausted sigh of combined tiredness of the body, mind and soul. He groaned and put a hand to his throbbing head with closed eyes as several ebony bangs slid down from his head and in front of his eyes. 

How does it feel?  
When you drop down  
Everything's all the same  
Oh, yeah

This was not what he had envisioned. When he first laid eyes on Zim, he had instantly known what he was. And at the same time, he knew what he could be because of him. He knew this creature from the stars above meant harm to himself, his race, and his home. He was not going to allow that. He had vowed to stop him, no matte that the cost. But that cost was not of the ordinary kind, but a kind of price that demands a heavy toll of one's innermost essence. Yes, he was no longer ridiculed or called insane. But he still felt as terrible as he had back in the grade skool. He now had fame, money, power, good looks, everyone adored him, but that really meant nothing to him. He may have been popular with gawking people ready to lick his boots for a pat on the head, but he still had no _real_ friends. No one really liked him for who he was. 

Saccharine, caffeine, nicotine gum   
All tastes sweet but it's not for long  
And I just think you thought it would be

When he had first "defeated" Zim, he had proven to the entire world that extra-terrestrial life was science fact, not science fiction. All those that had once mocked, tripped, and laughed at him; had praised, fell over themselves for, and shoved their way though crowds for a glimpse of him. His father had heralded him as a scientific prodigy of paranormal studies, more than worthy of the Membrane title. Even his sister had somewhat recognized his importance. Sort of. And all that caused Dib such a mental high that it had power for him to sprout wings and take off into the air. To go from rags to riches, it was exhilarating and wonderful. At least for a while. After some time (only two weeks in fact) he had begun to feel the guilt of the fact that he was not what he seemed, that his entire line of followers followed a fake. And that feeling was a vicious cobra coiled in his sub-con slowly devouring him alive.

And when you're looking for truth on the cover of a magazine  
How does it feel?  
When you found out what you're not going to be  
Oh, yeah

Dib slowly opened his eyes and saw the copy of "_Crop Circles" _magazine held in a dust-proof glass case on his mantle, one of his most prized possessions. For it was the first to proclaim Dib's victory for the planet earth. Several times Dib had opened this case and read his article over and over at time when he felt like this. It cheered him up. Usually. Now instead of reminding him of what he was, it only reminded him ore of what it was not.

They give you your image and the things you believe  
Open your eyes, tell me what did you see  
And I just think you thought it so real

Today he simply stared at the magazine wishing desperately that he really was the person the periodical made him out to be. And what he thought he was 16 years ago. Now he truly knew himself more than one should. He blinked and stared at the ceiling above. _All the praise, all the worship, all the hero speeches, I believed them all. I really did. How can I be so damn stupid?_

And how does it feel when you're out on your own?  
And now it's too late to go home  
And it's hard to be free when you're down on your knees  
Take it easy 'til you make it alone

The "hero" sat up again leaning on the soft leather of his couch. He wished he had told them all the real truth from the start. He didn't defeat Zim at all. After finding out the truth of his mission, the "invader" had wallowed in a sea of self-pity for weeks. Then, at skool, when he finally returned, Dib had naturally badgered him into what his plan was this time. Zim each time had answered simply "Nothing you need be concerned with. Do not waste you time on me human. It's not worth it." After demanding what Zim's plan was for the umpteenth time, Zim simple gave him a sad, sordid defeated look and gave him a small disk and left without a word.

Now you're a supermarket punk rock television comedy  
Out on the scene  
Yeah I bit down now there's no hand to feed

Dib cursed silently at him self once more for letting this thing get out of hand. He had let this feeling of guilt, both for fooling the masses and for leading Zim to his doom. Now not even the endless admiration of his followers even made him lift his head. He reached out and grabbed the remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV. His documentary was on again. Would this cheer him up? Not even close.

And all the beautiful images lining your wall  
Pop radio screaming down the halls  
Now you think you found something real

He muted the set and took a good look around. Various works of art adorned his walls. Grand paintings the paranormal mysteries of the universe: Roswell, Bigfoot, Chickenfoot (which was now proven to be a fraud) and the ever-elusive city hobo. But mostly there were news articles declaring "Alien Life Proven Fact!" "Boy Saves Earth!" and "Tacos $15 Off!" With the muted sound he could hear his neighbor playing music, obviously loudly, for it boomed through the walls. Dib smiled to himself as he could now hear his neighbor singing "Paranoia" just as loud as the artist on the CD. He sure sounded happy. 

When it's all about money and the things that you need  
Live a big lie and they all believe  
Now I just find that somehow obscene

That guy has almost no money at all and yet he's singing his freaking heart out. Like he has no cares in the world, to tomorrow, no yesterday, not even today. Just the now. The here. The music is the only measurement of time. That's all he need. Lucky stiff. And here I've got tons of money, adoring fans, everything anyone could ever want and I'm miserable. "Talk about karma" he said aloud. "A least his life if real. My life is a fraud, a lie, a mirage and a fable. Then he heard a small sound of metal on the hard wood floor. A small robot stood in the doorway staring at him. Dib knew that GIR was a happy-go-lucky- robot by nature, and didn't really hold grudges or hate. But he still had a gut feeling that little GIR was not a carefree and happy as he once was and Dib got the horrible feeling that GIR hated him for turning in his master. And to make someone like that have even a particle of hatred made him feel even lower than before.

How does it feel when you're out on your own  
And now it's too late to come home  
And it's hard to be free when you're down on your knees  
Take it easy till you make it alone  
Take it easy till you make it alone  
What a scene  
Yeah

After skool that day, Zim was to meet Dib outside his base. He had taken the disk home and found Zim's message of defeat. How he was cruelly tricked and sentenced to live on Earth in exile. How he now felt like the worthless bal of sludge he was, and how he knew deep in his heart (which was a bit odd to Dib, who knew irkens had no actual heart). He wrote how he now had two options: 1: live on earth pretending to be human, or 2: turn himself in. 

As Dib approached the "invader's" base he came to a shock. It was no longer there, not even a crater remained. All that was left was small cube, which Zim proceeded to stamp into oblivion. He turned to him with undisguised saddened eyes and said that he had decided to take the second of the two choices. Dib had suddenly felt sorry for the small alien and offered him to live somewhere else, to live normally. If his own race didn't accept him maybe this one would. "No Dib. Irk is my home, it always has been my home and always will. Be I cannot live here under this blanket of stars knowing that Irk is out there, my planet of strength, power, and awe. And knowing that he could never return to it would surely kill me." "Didn't you ever think of revenge against your Tallest" Zim had turned to him with a small flash in anger in his eyes "I may be a small foolish being that accept what is fed to him as truth, but I am still irken! I would never betray my Tallest, no matter how they have treated me!" "Besides" he continued with a softer tone "By doing that I'd just be proving that I am as pathetic as they perceive me to be. I will not give them that satisfaction." "So…you want me to turn you in?" "There's nothing left. And beside, if I can't live my dreams and accomplish my goal, perhaps at least you can. You know earth-stink, under different circumstances we may have become friends." "But I can't-" "Dib. If the sudden compassion you've found for me is real then do this one thing for me. And give GIR a good home" the irken motioned to the sleeping robot in the corner "He's going to need a good master."

When it's been said before  
And all been done

Back in his home Dib moved to one side as a silent offering for GIR to come sit with him. The robot simply walked away. He turned off the set and lay back down on his couch for a quick nap to clear his mind. 

Take it easy till you make it alone

"After all this Zim. You still did it. You don't know but you did it. You beat me. Heh, you won."  



End file.
